


Daddy Day Care

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Tom look after Dom and Matt's three year old son and some of the Woltsenholme kids and a friend whilst a newly pregnant Matt goes out with Kelly....simple, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Day Care

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll be fine,” Dom said and kissed Matt on the cheek, and placed a hand on Matt’s stomach; they’d recently found out that Matt had fallen pregnant for the second time, this time it was planned; unlike Stephan.

It had been a surprise to find that Matt was one of the few males that had the ability to carry children.…trust Bells to be a talented musician/singer and a miracle at the same time.

That made him extra-special; the only happy result of an ill-fated IVF programme that had turned into a nightmare, so much so that all IVF procedures were now strictly governed and run by the government.

But that was history.

“I’ll call you,” Matt said.

“There’s no need, enjoy your day.”

Matt gave him his ‘really’ look, “You’re sure, Stephan can be a handful, but Ava-Jo, Frankie and one of Ava-Jo’s friends as well?”

“Matt, they’re kids, we’re adults. There’s Kelly with Tom and the kids. Now go, max out the credit card.”

Matt smiled and kissed Dom on the lips.

“Thank you.”

He looked down when he felt a tug on his trouser leg. He knelt down so that he was nearer to his son’s height.

“You be good for daddy and uncle Tom, okay?”

“Kay’ dada,” the boy said, all blue-eyed innocence.

Dom picked Stephan up and they waved goodbye to Matt and hello to Tom and the small gaggle of kids.

***************

“So, is Matt okay with not touring until the baby’s born?” Tom asked.

“He’s coming round to it….well, his gynaecologist said he would tie him to the exam table if he even thought of running round the stage when he’s past four months. So happy…no, but like I said, he’s coming round to it.”

Tom nodded, he remembered how Matt had suffered for months with being sick before he realised he was pregnant, and the mad dash to thehospital after his waters broke whilst receiving an NME award.

“Anyway, it’s a nice day, let’s take the kids out.”

*******************

“Frankie, don’t throw peanuts at the lions,” Dom said, for what seemed the umpteenth time. He’d thought Tom’s idea of going to the zoo was a good idea; not anymore.

“No, Ava-Jo, you and Chrissy are not having any kind of tattoo, even if it is a temporary one,” he could hear Tom saying.

He was holding a squirming Stephan, who was not happy about being carried, but he’d tried to crawl between the bars to see the monkeys.

He whipped his head round when he heard a familiar giggle….oh no.

“Tom!” he yelled as he watched the tractor/train that went round the zoo pull away, and Frankie was waving from one of the seats.

After Tom’s mad dash to stop the tractor and trying to placate a screaming Stephan, who wanted to walk, then placating Ava-Jo and her friend with a stop at the shopping centre, they decided enough was enough, and they went home.

“I really don’t know how Matt and Kelly do it,” Tom said. “I’m knackered.”

Dom let out a long breath, “Yeah, but Stephan’s in bed, Frankie’s’ happy with that toy car you brought and the girls are upstairs doing girly stuff, so it’s all good.”

“Beer?” Tom asked.

“Definitely.”

“Pizza?”

“Absolutely.”

“Footie?”

“Whatever you can find.”

*********************

Three hours later Matt and Kelly returned, and both men were glad to hand over the Wolstenkids and friend.

“Good day, baby?” Dom asked as he rubbed Matt’s feet.

“Yeah, but the credit card is squealing ‘help me.’”

“Ouch.”

“How were the kids?”

“Entertaining.”

“Any disasters?”

“Nope, it was fine.”

“I’m going to check on Stephan, then have an early night…you coming?”

Dom caught the glint in Matt’s eyes and smiled; sex with a pregnant Matt was an adventure.

He sat waiting in the bedroom, he could hear Matt talking to Stephan.

“You still have your hat on, little one. Let’s take that off, shall we.”

There was silence, then Matt appeared at the bedroom door and Dom smiled. But it faltered when he saw not that look, but the other look.

“Dominic?”

He knew he was in trouble when his full name was used.

“So, an uneventful day, was it?”

“Sort of, nothing we couldn’t handle.”

Matt nodded.

“And what were the girls doing upstairs?”

“Girls stuff.”

“Girls stuff?”

“Yeah, Ava-Jo wanted to practice doing her friends hair.”

“As in plaiting, brushing?”

Dom started to feel uncomfortable under Matt’s stare; those usually expressive blue orbs now almost like ice-chips.

“I think she wanted to wash her mate’s hair and style it...girls stuff. But I checked to make sure they weren’t doing something they shouldn’t.”

“Mm-hmm,” Matt said and disappeared, but reappeared seconds later with a sleepy Stephan, who was wearing his ducky hat.

“You checked?”

Dom started to squirm, “Maybe not, we kinda got into a footie match.”

“Right…footie match. So, you didn’t check at all, because she was just washing her mate’s hair?”

“Yeah.”

“And you told them they could use the stuff in the bathroom…shampoo and stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you tell them not to touch anything in the cabinet?”

“Err…yeah,” Dom said, hoping that he had.

“Right.”

Dom knew that tone of voice; the quiet before the storm tone of voice.

“Then can you tell me, please…Dominic,” Matt said and pulled the ducky hat off. “Why our son has post-box red hair?”


End file.
